1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for processing in an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, webification trend of an office PC environment has been established. Along with this trend, webification UI has been developed in the field of MFP devices and is becoming one of differentiation techniques. Among these, an efficient utilization method attracts attention which makes use of respective characteristics of a PC and an MFP device connected with each other through the Web. Since the PC is utilized by an individual and the MFP device is shared by a plurality of users, it is required to minimize the occupation time of the MFP device per each user. For a function accommodating this requirement, a present MFP device is provided with a function of a Web browser and can perform document printing via the browser by referring to a folder or a document on a server.
Further, there is an advanced technique to display whether document modification or update (document content edition) has been done or not after a document on a server was printed, using a thumbnail or an icon when a document management system displays the document. In particular, there is an advanced technique to change printing operation depending on whether the document modification or update has been done or not (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-40845).
In a conventional printing system, a print setting preliminarily preserved in a server, once set, is a static setting, the contents of which are not changed unless a user intentionally changes the setting. Accordingly, the once set setting is used in common among a plurality of users and the printing is repeatedly performed by the same setting. Here, the print setting is displayed by a list or a button and a user can carry out document printing according to the print setting only by selecting a button.
Actually, however, for the printing of a document the same document is seldom printed repeatedly by the same user and the user needs to remember by himself or herself which document is not yet printed when the print setting remains after the printing as in the conventional case.
Further, in the advanced technique to change the display of a thumbnail or icon and printing operation depending on the modification or update of a document, it is necessary to display the document by digging down into a folder hierarchy in a document management client for confirming the thumbnail or icon display. Therefore, the best solution has not been provided for the requirement that a user can print a document which the user can print by himself or herself or desires to print, easily by judging the document at a glance on the MFP device without using a client PC (such as browsing a document list to be printed at login).